


You taste exactly like I do

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [99]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 1, JohnYu(Jae) friendship, M/M, last Shall we Dance spin-off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Tomorrow was Valentine's Day and Yuta was single. So he just wants to drink and drown in self-pity.(Un)fortunately, Johnny has the same plan.





	You taste exactly like I do

**Author's Note:**

> THERE'S ONLY ONE LEFT! THERE'S ONLY LEFT! SO DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT! PLEASE!
> 
> So yeah. The last SwD spin-off is a prequel to the Valentine's day right before the story's original beginning. This scene orginially was part of the angsty story line that wasn't written, but I really wanted to write this scene about JohnYu's non-boundaries friendship. So yeah. Nothing really happens, the M is just for safety. 
> 
> Also, to be honest, this is the 100th one. The counter shows less because of [The Circus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12923895/chapters/29532462), because that had two chapters, even though I counted them individually. So I added one more day, so that the counter will also show 100.
> 
> Fun fact: I strongly dislike Valentine's Day. Seriously. I'm really sceptical about romantic love, so I'm not a fan of it. Also I kind of find it stupid. Like, if you love someone, then love them on every day, not just this one and show your appreciation for them as often as you can, not just once a year.
> 
> Day 1 - You taste exactly like I do  
> Made up by Rin.

Yuta and Johnny hit it off instantly, right when they first met. They were so on the same wavelength it wasn’t even a question who’s room Yuta was moving into when he joined them in the apartment. And it was like Yuta had always been there, his presence as natural as breathing. They quickly became best friends, and even the sexual tension that they sometimes resolved wasn’t enough to make them feel awkward.  
At first, Jaehyun thought that their no-boundaries friendship was kind of weird, especially since it started right after Yuta just moved in and they didn’t even know each other well, but slowly, as he got to know Yuta better, he also joined in. 

The only problem with this for them was that everybody thought they were dating and nobody wanted to go out with them. Especially not after they agreed on the hand holding thing when Jaehyun had enough of searching for Yuta whenever they lost him in the city. And this actually didn’t have the best effect on them. At least, not on the day before Valentine’s Day.  
Yuta sighed to himself as he stepped into the apartment, the bag in his hand hitting the floor with a thud when he placed it down so he could take of his shoes. He then hung his jacket up and finally lifted the bag up and took off in the direction of the kitchen. Jaehyun had plans for the evening, so he wouldn’t be back for a long time and Johnny… Well, Johnny never said anything about plans, he just came and went away if he thought so, so fuck him, Yuta didn’t care. He was probably out somewhere partying his ass off.  
Well, at least, Yuta was pretty sure he was doing so. 

So he was a little bit surprised when he saw Johnny sitting at the kitchen table, a half empty bottle in his hand as he watched the ceiling.  
“The actual fuck” Yuta said in surprise as he saw his best friend, who looked back at him. 

“Nice to see you too, asshole” Johnny replied as he sat back up straight, and reached for the bottle again. Yuta crunched his eyebrows as he watched the motion, while he went closer and placed his bag on the table.

“Why the vodka?” he asked, pointing at the bottle with his chin. Johnny stopped in mid-motion as he was ready to drink again, looked at the bottle for a second before shrugging. 

“Tomorrow is Valentine’s Day and I’m single” he said, before pointing at the bag with the opening of the bottle. “What’s in the bag?” he asked. Yuta just looked at him with an expressionless face and then he let the bag fall, revealing the bottle of vodka and two big macs he had in it. 

“For the exact same reason” he said, causing Johnny to start laughing when Yuta pulled out a chair and sat down onto it. 

“I really hope one of those big macs is for me” Johnny said, but he had already reached for it before Yuta could answer and started opening the box. Yuta immediately took the other in front of himself, before Johnny could place his hands on that one too. 

“No, I actually planned it to eat it by myself, thank you very much” he said, and was about to take it back. Johnny moved fast. He first licked his palm before he quickly pressed it onto the top of the burger. And with that, he looked Yuta dead in the eye. 

Yuta looked down at the burger before back up onto Johnny and he lifted up one of his eyebrows.  
“I have sucked your dick before, you seriously thought this is going to scare me?” he asked, which almost caused Johnny to laugh again, but he bit it back. 

“Come on, don’t be a jerk. You can waste a hamburger on your dear best friend, right?” he said, as he lifted the burger up. Yuta grimaced. 

“I don’t know. You’re too much of an asshat usually, so I don’t know why should I be nice to you” he said as he reached for Johnny’s bottle of vodka because that was actually open by now, and took a sip from it. Johnny smirked. 

“You probably shouldn’t. But now that you drank from my vodka, I get to eat your burger” he grinned and immediately took a big bite which almost finished half of the burger off. 

“Fuck you” Yuta just muttered as he started eating his own burger. 

“Maybe later when I’m drunk enough” Johnny answered and took the bottle back. Yuta laughed. 

 

But half an hour and almost a whole bottle of vodka later, neither of them were laughing anymore. Yuta had his head leaned against the table, trying to will the world to stop spinning. He was feeling like shit, but this was exactly what he wanted. He was feeling nicely empty, drunk enough not to care, but not drunk enough to throw up or some shit. He just sat there with his head down.  
On the other hand, there was Johnny who always was the talkative, emotional drunk.

“Fuck this world so much. Just because I’m gay and we’re close, I shouldn’t be always turned down. What could be wrong with me? I’m tall, I’m nice, I’m good-looking. I’m good-looking, Yuta, right?” he asked, taking Yuta’s chin into his hand to lift his head up and make him look at him. Yuta took a deep breath and looked at Johnny before slowly nodding.

“Yes, you are” he answered and let his head fall down onto the table again when Johnny let his chin go. 

“Right?! Then I really don’t understand what’s their problem” he said, letting out a bitchy huff as he took another sip of the vodka.  
Yuta shrugged as he sat up straight and leaned his head against his hand. 

“I don’t even want to know, I just want to fucking date somebody seriously now” he said, looking out on the window. It was dark outside, but the streetlamp shone right in. Yuta usually liked this, but right now it just annoyed the hell out of him. It was bright and it was always there. 

Johnny pouted as he looked at his friend. His face pulled into a grimace as he thought about it. Then he followed Yuta’s line of sight and looked out also.  
“Maybe we should just date each other” he said. 

A moment of silence before they both burst out laughing.  
“I would kill you before we make it to the second month” Yuta said, making Johnny look at him again. 

“Puhleaseu, you wouldn’t live by the second week” he said, leaning back on their chair. But even though he said that Johnny grabbed the other’s chair and pulled it next to his, along with his best friend. They both stayed silent as they sat there in the kitchen. Yuta leaned his head against Johnny’s shoulder and closed his eyes. There were never any uncomfortable silences between them. Probably because they have always talked so much, these rare moments when both of them shut were just like those really needed pauses. They knew each other well enough to know what the other was thinking even without saying it out loud.  
But then Yuta suddenly placed his hand on Johnny’s thigh. 

“Hey.”

“Hm?”

“Do you want to have sex?” he asked, looking up at his best friend. Neither of them feeling very sexy in that moment, but seeing that the other looked just as out of it as they were actually threw a lot on their mood. 

“I don’t know. Maybe” he said, before he tipped his head forward enough to press their lips together to see if Yuta could fire him up. Yuta kissed him back slowly and softly at first, before he pulled away. 

“Not like this, it hurts my neck” he said and just turned to sit into Johnny’s lap and threw his arms around the wide shoulders. Johnny’s hand came to rest on hips immediately. 

“You taste like vodka and big mac” Johnny murmured as he pulled Yuta’s hips closer. Their crotches touched and he pressed a kiss to Yuta’s jawline. 

“And you taste exactly like I do” Yuta giggled before he grabbed Johnny’s jaw to turn his head back toward himself and kissed him again. This time, it was much messier. Johnny immediately took the lead and after a few seconds he pushed his tongue into Yuta’s mouth. Yuta groaned into the kiss softly and slowly, unsurely started rocking his hips back and forth. Johnny’s fingers tightened on his hips, which made him feel more sure and he moved more bravely. 

They came apart for air.  
“So, bedroom?” Yuta asked. Johnny pulled a face just to annoy the shit out of his best friend. 

“I don’t know” he whined, but Yuta could feel him hardening against him, so he knew the other was just teasing him. “Will you ride me?”

“Only if you suck me off when you prepare me” Yuta said, his fingers playing with Johnny’s hair as they talked. He rolled his hips forward again to indicate Johnny that he was getting rather impatient.  
Johnny smiled. 

“Deal.”

**************

Jaehyun knew he should just leave the apartment immediately again when he saw the shattered clothes around the living room. He had spent the night at his date’s house, so it was around ten when he finally arrived at home. And as much as he really wanted to leave again, he wanted to shower and change clothes. He sighed as he picked up the clothes and placed them on the couch before going towards the duo’s room. He should check on them while he was feeling disgusting and his clothes weren’t fresh, because he could never knew what was waiting for him inside.

He knocked softly on the door before opening it. Yuta and Johnny were laying on Johnny’s bed, with the taller one of them lying on the outer side of it, his arm tightly around Yuta’s waist as he tried to bury his face in Yuta’s shoulder. Yuta was trying to suffocate himself in Johnny’s pillow so that he wouldn’t need to suffer from his headache anymore and the sun wouldn’t shine into his eyes.  
They both looked up when they heard the door opening. 

Jaehyun gave them a pitiful smile as he looked at them and crossed his arms as he leaned against the doorframe. It looked like he wouldn’t go to shower yet.

“So what’s up, guys?” he asked. 

“JAE, WE’RE HUNGOVER!” they shouted, before grabbing their heads with a loud groan. 

Jaehyun sighed before he went in to them. It’s going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE, THIS WAS THE ONE BEFOR ETHE LAST! PLEEEEEEEAAAAASEEEEE!
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)  
> Or on Wattpad: [Rinrin2442](https://www.wattpad.com/user/RinRin2442)


End file.
